


band of bros (text me back!)

by dyoremi (loeyal), simkungopa (Nana__hope)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Best Friends, ChanSoo - Freeform, Chatting & Messaging, Collaboration, Cute Kim Jongin | Kai, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Music Video: Telephone (EXO-SC), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyal/pseuds/dyoremi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana__hope/pseuds/simkungopa
Summary: hi! this is a collab with my bestiewe hope you enjoy reading <3lowercase intended!!
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 3





	band of bros (text me back!)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is a collab with my bestie  
> we hope you enjoy reading <3 
> 
> lowercase intended!!  
> 

**dancing queen** : I’m worried abt Sehunnnie lately

**daddy long legs** : why?

**sebooty** : what did I do this time?

**dancing queen** : that’s the question

 **dancing queen** : odd sounds were coming from your room

**sebooty** : what sort of sounds? 

**satansoo** : “you’re divine … I’m so close”

**daddy long legs** : XD

**just daddy** : got something to say, Sehunnie?

**sebooty** : um… no?

 **sebooty** : … I was watching a movie?

**panda express** : jav? 

**shameless thot** : sehunnie have u seen my briefs?

**daddy long legs** : live porn?

**just daddy** : !!!

 **daddy long legs** : luhan this is the gc 

**sebooty** : Luhan!!

**yao ming** : the cat is out of the bag now

 **i look 22 bitch** : use protection !!

**shameless thot** : we do :D

 **lead sheep in china** : idk you guys

**satansoo** : someone woke up with amnesia

**ghosts ppl for fun** : who r u?

####  **little troll** : -_-

**sebooty** : Luhan hyung!!

**daddy long legs** : so now you’re shy 

**sebooty** : CHanyeol !!

 **little troll** : i’m so done with y’all’s asses

_Jongdae left the group_

**dancing queen** : what’s up? I’m not following

 **dancing queen** : why were Luhan’s briefs in Sehun’s room? Did their laundry get mixed?

**lead sheep in china** : uh, sure

**panda express** : Luhan and Sehun are greasing the loaf pan

 **dancing queen** : what, are they cooking? 

**panda express** : getting busy, you know? 

**daddy long legs** : lol

_Luhan left the group_

**yao ming** : pathetic

 **sebooty** : ...

_Sehun left the group_

**satansoo** : the culprits are gone 

**ghosts ppl for fun** : they’re about to go for round 2

 **ghosts ppl for** **fun** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**just daddy** : I’ve failed as a mother 

**ghosts ppl for fun** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**panda express** : get the popcorn, there’s gonna be action tonight

**dancing queen** : action?

 **lead sheep in china** : Jongin

 **lead sheep in china** : i can’t believe im saying this

 **lead sheep in china** : don’t say any more

 **daddy long legs** : why do u even bother XD

 **i look 22 bitch** : i’m sick of y’all 

**satansoo** : me too

 **just daddy** : simmer down

**ghosts ppl for fun** : Minseok’s here too?

**i look 22 bitch** : i’m not participating in this mess

 **lead sheep in china** : ghost reader

_Kyungsoo added Luhan to the group_

_Kyungsoo added Sehun to the group_

_Kyungsoo added Jongdae to the group_

**satansoo** : reconcile 

**little troll** : just leave them alone. If they shag, they shag 

**shameless thot** : yes thx jongdae

**sebooty** : hyung you're embarrassing me

 **yao ming** : so done with y’all

 **dancing queen** : I thought the topic was Luhan’s laundry?

**daddy long legs** : fiddling while Rome burns 

_Kyungsoo removed Jongin from the group_

**lead sheep in china** : thanks

**satansoo** : you’re welcome

**i look 22 bitch** : brb

**yao ming** : we won’t miss you 

_Sehun added Jongin to the group_

**dancing queen** : you guys suck

**satansoo** : and you swallow

**sebooty** : does he tho

**dancing queen** : huh?

_Yixing banned Jongin from the group_

**satansoo** : nice

**daddy long legs** : rofl

**ghosts ppl for fun** : yeah, we heard

 **i look 22 bitch** : I’m out of popcorn

**panda express** : i’ve got crisps

 **i look 22 bitch** : good, bring me some 

**panda express** : go get your own

**just daddy** : what’s going on? 

**shameless thot** : ╮(￣ω￣;)╭

**little troll** : Yixing hyung kicked Jongin out and Chanyeol is hurt, I think

**daddy long legs** : I fell

**satansoo** : you ok?<3 

**daddy long legs** : yes ˃ᴗ˂

**just daddy** : That thud was you? 

**little troll** : who else would it be

**panda express** : is the floor OK? 

**sebooty** : should I add Jongin to the group?

**i look 22 bitch** : again?

**sebooty** : he’s spamming my dms

_Yifan changed the group name to “psychos”_

_Chanyeol changed the group name to “pcy’s hoes”_

_Yifan changed the group name to “psychos”_

**daddy long legs** : hey :(

**yao ming** : shut up

**daddy long legs** : :( 

**satansoo** : come over

**daddy long legs** : :) 

**ghosts ppl for fun** : get some, Yeollie!

**sebooty** : i have to retch 

**i look 22 bitch** : Bye losers 

**Author's Note:**

> N.B.  
> daddy long legs: pcy  
> dancing queen: kai  
> little troll: chen  
> just daddy: suho  
> yao ming: kris  
> panda express: tao  
> shameless thot: luhan  
> satansoo: D.O  
> sebooty: sehun  
> ghosts ppl for fun: baekhyun  
> lead sheep in china: lay  
> i look 22 bitch: xiumin 
> 
> J A V : Japanese adult videos 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome <3  
> come say hi! ♥︎  
> [Nana](https://www.instagram.com/nana__hope/)  
> [Lucy](https://twitter.com/rhinestonct)


End file.
